


Juxtaposition

by s1gnofthet1mes



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, i wrote this i like two hours, milo is a douche, race is my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1gnofthet1mes/pseuds/s1gnofthet1mes
Summary: “It shouldn’t burn when he touches me. I should know by now that burning is dangerous. But how can something simultaneously feel so good but be so bad for me. It was a juxtaposition of epic proportions. Similar to Race actually.”





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the middle of this and finally decided to finish it yay! Pay attention to the times above a couple of the paragraphs. It’ll be pretty confusing if you don’t. I hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs and peace signs -Blondie

Friday, 11:26 pm

Romeo’s beginning of Summer party was very well known, I’d even go as far as to say famous, for being the place where unlikeliest of couples get together. It was fitting considering his name was Romeo.

Race and I, according to everyone else, were the exact opposite of an unlikely couple. Our classmates weren’t the only ones that thought that. Even my own mother assumed one day we would get married. She called it fate, I called it heteronormativity. Yet, there I was, on the counter in Romeo’s kitchen, with Race’s mouth on my neck.

It shouldn’t have been me. It wasn’t like there was a shortage of girls, or boys for that matter, that would be willing to kiss him. Our friend group was practically a quarter of the school.

It should’ve been Kayla. The new girl with shiny hair and a good sense of humor. I had no doubt she’d be apart of our small clan soon. Earlier that week I had overheard Race talking about how all he’d wanted was summer fling. If that was true he wouldn’t have picked someone he’s known all his life.

Which begs the question, did Race really want a no strings attached relationship?

It would’ve been Kayla. Except for I was the one left with purple staining my neck and the ghost of his hands on my waist.

These feelings were bittersweet. Which was confusing. Race has been my best friend before I even knew what a best friend was. I shouldn’t feel anything. It shouldn’t burn when he touches me. I should know by now that burning is dangerous. But how can something simultaneously feel so good but be so bad for me. It was a juxtaposition of epic proportions. Similar to Race actually.

Race, my Race. Seemingly so angelic, but as soon as you spend 20 minutes with him it’s obvious he could make even the mightiest of gods blush. Sometimes I thought I knew him better than I knew myself. I had seen him at his high points, (both literally and figuratively) and his low points. This was definitely a high point.

Friday 10:30pm

“Come on Y/n, we’re already half an hour late.” Katherine urged.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Whatever happened to being fashionably late?” I whispered the last part to myself in fear of a lecture from Katherine. She was probably the most punctual person I’d ever met. I walked behind Katherine into the backyard, and I could already hear the newest Shawn Mendes song playing. I searched for a familiar face, and was met with about ten of them. The innermost circle of our friend group had formed a clump in the middle of the dance floor. Including but not limited to, Jack who quickly spun Katherine over to him, Albert who was doing some sort of salsa dancing, and Race.

My Race. He pulled me over to him with a goofy smile on his face.

“If I request Ice Ice Baby will you sing it with me?” He whispered in my ear.

“Of course.”

His breath was warm. Goosebumps rose on my arms and a rush of cold air hit me as he walked away.

Soon the telltale bassline was blasting through the speakers and Race was lip-syncing “Yo VIP let's kick it.”

About halfway through the song a crowd had started to gather around you. People hopped in and out of the middle, dancing for a couple seconds then going back to the outside. I couldn’t seem to pay attention to anything other than the words I was saying and Race. Soon it was just Race. When he looked at me like I was a fallen star, how could I focus on anything else. Soon it came to an end and a much quieter calmer song took its place.

Race went to get us drinks and I sat down on a lawn chair. My brain felt hazy, the soft melody calmed me.

“Hey, are you the girl that just rapped that song?”

I snapped out of the daze to see a boy with brown hair and a blue shirt. He was tall and lanky.

“Uh, yeah that was me.” I was caught off guard a bit and didn’t register what was happening until he sat down next to me.

“That was really cool. Have you ever considered becoming a rapper?”

I almost laughed, “I can’t tell if you’re serious or not. But no i haven’t.”

Something about him was unsettling. His smile? No.

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself, I’m Milo.”

His hands? I shook it and he held onto a bit to long. But other than that, no.

I looked up at him. His eyes. That’s what it was. They were brown but they were also piercing, in a way that made me want to turn away from him. I felt as though he could see right through me, and my clothes and-

His hand was on my forearm and it was squeezing.

“Let go of me.” I said trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

“But why?” He said with a smirk that can only be described as evil.

Then Milo was on the ground and he was getting punched in the face by a guy that looked like Race. But he wouldn’t do that.

Except for that was Race’s shirt and his curly blond hair, so apparently he would.

Jack ran over with the rest of our friends and pulled them apart.

“What the fuck dude.” Milo yelled at Race, who was being held back by Albert.

Race tried to lunge forward again but I put my hands on his shoulders. He faced me and Albert left to help Romeo kick Milo out.

“Race, look at me.”

His eyes were frantic and I had to grab his face to get him to focus.

“Hey, it’s all right, I’m okay and he’s gone.”

His eyes were dark like storm clouds.

“Let’s go inside.” I said glancing at his bloody knuckles and the cut on his cheek.

I led Race to the bathroom and he sat on the toilet seat. The house was silent except for the music, still quiet and soothing. Race in the other hand was the exact opposite. He was nearly shaking with rage, adrenaline, who knows? I wiped the blood off his hand and he hissed.

“Sorry,” I whispered,“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Race was staring straight ahead avoiding my eyes.

“What happened?” I kept my voice quiet hoping it would calm him.

“I don’t know. I was coming back with our drinks and when I saw that douchebag holding onto you I saw red and the only thing I could think about was getting him off you.”

“You saw red huh? That’s funny because I thought he was wearing a blue shirt.” I held back a laugh and when I looked at Race he was smiling. “Seriously though, thank you for protecting me, but I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.”

“Y/n, I’m fine, and so are you. That’s all that matters. And I don’t even have a black eye!”

I smiled at him and his ability to be cheerful even though a second ago he was beating somebody up. Although he didn’t have any bruises he did have a cut that needed to be tended to.

“Stay still.” I put my hand on his face and tried to ignore the way he leaned into my touch.

“Thank you.” Race said once I finished. We left the bathroom and stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

“Do you wanna go home?” I asked.

“No I want to be with you.” I’d be lying if I said my heart didn’t beat faster.

“Then let's get something to drink, together this time.”

Friday, 11:25 pm

The kitchen was empty and but you could hear the music blasting from the backyard. I hopped up onto the counter as Race got drinks from the fridge. As he handed me the cup our fingers touched. I set the cup down and grabbed his hand. Then he was kissing me, softly. Whatever song was playing had a bass so strong I could feel it in my chest. It was hard and aggressive, a stark contrast to Race’s lips on mine. It was gentle and slow. Like if we went too fast we’d forget the feeling. When we pull apart, I half expect him to run away and never speak to me again.

But then I look at him. His hair is a mess, his eyes are hooded and he looks almost… angry. It was the hottest I’d ever seen him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay.” His voice was scratchy and also insanely hot.

Our eyes met and he kissed me again. More passionately this time. He moved away from my mouth and down my neck, making me gasp. He found the spot under my ear and sucked hard.

“Oh god, Racer.” I choked out, tilting my head to the side, making it easier for him to access my skin.

“Jesus, you sound amazing darling.” My stomach flipped at the nickname, as I leaned down and kissed him again. “Can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner.” he mumbled against my mouth.

After what felt like hours, Race pulled away. I chased his lips and he laughed a little.

“Before I kiss you again I need to make sure this isn’t just a summer fling.” He was looking at me with those blue, blue eyes.

“Not to me. What about you?” I said, think about what he’d said earlier.

“I promise you it’s not.”

I went to kiss him again but he lifted me off the counter, leading me out of the house and towards his car.

“Where are we going?” I said jumping into the passenger seat.

“My house. I want to have a sleepover with you.”

“Can we watch Stranger Things?” I asked, knowing we would probably be too caught up in each other to actually watch.

-

Saturday, 9:14 am

I was freezing. And someone’s arms were around me. My brain was still half asleep but I eventually put two and two together.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Race was laying next to me, still asleep. I brushed stray hairs off his forehead and felt his arms tighten around me.

“Good morning sweetheart.” He said opening his eyes.

I studied his face and the hickeys I’d left on his neck the night before.

“You’re handsome.” I said.

“And you’re beautiful.” He leaned down enough to kiss me and I pressed by body close to his. I got up and threw on one of his hoodies that was on the ground.

“Hey come back here!” Race said following me into the kitchen.

He came crashing into me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I start kissing his face until I got to his lips, hesitating for a second.

“Y/n.” He whines and I smile at his childish antics.

Eventually giving in, I press my lips to his. And at that moment I don’t care that my mom’s going to say ‘I told you so!’ or that I’ll have to endure Katherine’s relentless teasing. I’m completely, irrevocably in love with Race.

So in love with him, that I don’t even care when he burns the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in twoish hours and it’s far from perfect, but I’m pretty proud of myself.


End file.
